


Sisterly Relief

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Het, Lemon, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, Trapped, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: After breaking into Loki's bedroom to steal some pocket change, Lynn and Linka end up having to hide in the closet when their oldest brother brings his girlfriend home for some special bonding time. The space is small, and they have to hold each other close. It doesn't help that Lynn soon developed a problem he needs to take care of. But if they make a mess, they'll get caught...





	Sisterly Relief

**Author's Notes:**

I will say this... You will definitely be seeing more of Lynn and Linka from me in the future.

And now comes the time I tease all of my readers. There's been an "update" numerous people have asked me about for the past 7-8 months. And I'm glad to say that I am finally making some serious progress with it. :3

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

SISTERLY RELIEF

Linka's stomach growled as she punched her brother in the back.

"Hurry up, I'm _starving!_ "

Lynn rolled his eyes as he moved the picks in the lock. His little sis didn't understand the need for peace and quiet so he could focus on the task at hand. Loki kept his room's lock booby trapped. So, one wrong move would have them getting electrified, or fed to crocodiles, or disintegrated by a disintegrater-inator beam from somewhere in the tri-state area.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Link. I'm hurrying."

She squinted her eyes and reached a hand out to flick his ear.

" _Yow!_ " he hollered as she hurriedly brought her hand back to her chest.

She stuck her tongue out, even as she took a step back in mild fear.

"Serves you right for being mean to your sister, Lynn."

He rolled his eyes and huffed.

They both heard a click, and Linka squeaked. She pressed herself up against his back, making herself as small as possible.

" _What's that!?_ "

Another click… and the lock came loose.

Lynn looked at his sister and gave her a cocky grin.

"That's your bro's mad lockpicking skills, Link."

She blew her bangs out of her face.

"Uh huh. We both know that Loni taught you that trick when you accidentally locked yourself in the men's port-o-potty."

"How was I supposed to know they came with padlocks?"

She brushed her shoulder against his as she stepped into the room.

"They don't, you dipstick."

He followed her, his face scrunched in confusion.

"But, then, how did it-"

She turned around, her long, snowy hair whipping her brother in the face.

"That doesn't matter right now!"

He shook his head and started looking around.

"Right, the dough. Need to find Loki's hidden stash of moolah so we can get us some chicken nuggets."

Linka followed closely behind him as he opened a drawer. Her head peeked over his shoulder; her wide eyes searching, and her mouth in a perfect O.

"You're gonna share one of your nuggets with me, right?"

He lifted up a pair of boxers and tossed them away.

"What? No way! You'll have your own!"

There went a pair of socks.

She sniffled as she leaned into his back, wrapping her arms around his chest.

His sis hadn't grown a lot in the past year, but she was starting to get some nice pillows. And the way she was squeezing them against him right then was making an embarrassing blush heat up his cheeks.

" _B-but you_ always _share one of your nuggets with me, Lynn…_ "

Oh, God, she was pouting at him.

Her cheek was leaning on the back of his neck.

He could feel her pouting!

It wasn't fair!

He could hear her sniffling…

She was cruel, preying on his brotherly instincts like this.

His hand touched something that made a crinkling sound right as he tried his best to harden his heart and tell his sis to fuck off-

And then they heard a loud thump just outside the door.

And then a giggle.

" _Oh, babe~_ "

Fuck! Their brother was back!

Linka's heart exploded against his back; he could feel it racing like a gazelle running hopelessly from a pack of lionesses.

His hands clenched. His eyes darted toward the open closet door. He grabbed her hand and darted toward it.

" _Come on!_ "

They slid inside; Lynn first, followed by Linka.

The space was cramped. Lynn put his arms out to the side so his sister could squish up to his chest. He grabbed the door and managed to shut it. The door closed, with Linka's butt pressing into it.

" _Link, you've gotta get closer. Your big butt's gonna push the door back open._ "

She narrowed her eyes as she pressed closer.

She put her arms around his back and squeezed tightly, and finally her butt left the poor door alone.

" _Fine. How is that, jackass?_ "

He was tall enough that his chin rested on her hair, and he never wasted an opportunity to tease her for being so short.

But now?

As his face burnt like fire because of how close a-a _girl_ was pressing into him… he'd never been more thankful that she couldn't see straight into his face.

Her warm breaths puffed into his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder, trying to get comfy. One of her legs moved between his to help her steady her awkward position.

Making matters worse was the situation going on inside the bedroom.

" _Loki, are you sure we're alone?_ "

" _Positive, babe~_ "

They heard a gasp and a click, and then something fluttered to the ground.

Lynn gulped as that hot Latina's voice began moaning. It certainly didn't help that maybe once or twice he'd had a wet dream about her…

It also didn't help when Linka gasped into his sensitive neck, or when she twisted to look through the open lines in the closet door, brushing her small chest all across his torso.

" _W-what are they doing?_ "

Lynn debated holding his hand over her eyes, but she'd hear it anyway.

" _Mmm~ Babe… ah!_ "

Linka gasped.

She didn't know a girl could take something that big inside her mouth…

Lynn tried to adjust himself but he couldn't. His arms couldn't reach because Link's butt was there. She'd turned all the way around, leaning her head against his tall shoulder. And her bubblebutt was pressing into him to keep from accidentally throwing the door wide open.

Lynn chanced a glance through the door, and gulped. He could see Bebé's entire back, her legs, her fine ass, her long, raven hair running down her dark skin. Her arms were pushing her bangs out of the way and wiping her cheeks. He could see the swell of her breasts on both sides of her back. And every inch of her was completely naked.

Bebé bent down at the hip to pick something up off the floor, and Lynn could see h-her… her… between her legs… and-

He looked away before he could bleed out in pure erotic pleasure.

But, fuck, if he didn't have fapping fuel to last him for the rest of his life.

Linka couldn't look away, however. And as she saw Bebé lean back on the bed and her older brother pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and he knelt down and he leaned forward and his mouth opened and he-

Her face was redder than _any_ of Lynn's jerseys ever were.

Even though the teen hottie covered her mouth with a pillow, the two trapped siblings could hear every breathless plea.

But, soon, she was done with the foreplay.

And both siblings were looking as she rolled over onto her knees and elbows, presenting her ass for her lover with a little shake.

" _Fuck me, baby,_ " she breathlessly called over her shoulder.

Loki jumped up and ran to the dresser.

"Huh."

The drawer was still open!

The siblings' breaths hitched.

He looked through his things, even starting to throw some clothes out onto the floor; but, no matter what he did, he couldn't find-

"The condom is gone!"

Bebé brushed her long hair over one shoulder as she looked at him in confusion.

"Well, don't you have another one?"

Lynn's heart stalled.

His hands were still clenched.

He could still feel that wrapper he'd touched before they heard Loki coming to his room.

Oh no…

"I only bought one thinking that's all we'd have time for…"

Loki went back to the bed.

Linka's eyes were huge as she watched her oldest brother's dong bounce around with each step.

Boys were friggin' _huge_ …

Her hand touched her stomach.

She'd masturbated only a few times. And she knew that when she tried to put more than two fingers in it started to get uncomfortable.

How the heck could Bebé take that in her-

Her mind paused as Bebé slipped a hand back, over her ass, spreading her cheeks apart so Loki (and Linka and Lynn) could see how wet she was. Her thighs were glistening with arousal.

" _You can pull out, Loki._ "

" _But, babe, you're not on birth control, what if-_ "

" _I don't care. Just. Fuck me!_ "

Lynn's throat was dry. He felt lightheaded.

Linka's eyes were huge. Her heart was galloping like a wild mare. Her tummy was warm and tingling. She couldn't look away as her oldest brother knelt behind his girlfriend's butt, as he grabbed his penis and lined it up with her dripping hole, and-

Lynn heard his sister's breath hitch. His own did, too.

Bebé's loud cry as she was impaled on Loki's hard cock was almost enough to make him cream his pants right then and there.

Loki pulled back, and the siblings could see his whole length was shiny with a sticky wetness, before slamming back in to the hilt. His hands grabbed her by the hips and he started a fast rhythm, driving her into the mattress with every sharp thrust.

Linka could barely breathe. The room had grown so hot and stuffy. She leaned back, moving closer to her brother. But the motion made her brother gasp. She tried to turn around but his arm circled around her collarbone.

" _D-don't move,_ " he said with a tremor in his voice.

She started blushing. She was going to ask him what was wrong, but she didn't need to anymore.

She could feel it.

Poking into her butt.

She bit her lip and looked down.

The room was filled with the slaps and moans of intense lovemaking.

" _L-Lynn,_ " she whispered.

His hot, shaky breaths puffed into her hair, warming her scalp.

" _J-just don't move, Linka. I-it… it hurts._ "

She knew it must hurt. Her butt was still pressed up against it. Not to even mention the tight confines of his underwear _and_ shorts.

She bit her lip. Gosh, she was feeling so weird. But they had to do something. She couldn't let her brother tremble in pain. And by the way Bebé's moans were getting louder and louder, she figured his discomfort would only increase.

" _C-can't you just, um… t-take, uh, care of it?_ "

Her blush was sneaking down to her shoulders now. Her cheeks were so hot they were beginning to sting.

His breath was ragged as he tried to lean back for relief from his sister's bubblebutt. But he couldn't get away from her. There were clothes behind them, and boxes. One wrong move and they'd get caught.

And he couldn't just jack off. He had to finish somewhere, right? Loni would open the door and see his mess. He'd tell Loki. And Loki would put two and two together, and-

" _I can't, Loki will see the mess._ "

Linka's heart skipped a beat.

Right. He'd have to "jack it" and his spunk would shoot out onto whatever is in front of him.

Which is her right at that moment…

" _C-can't you shoot in-into something? A cup, your hand, anything?_ "

He gasped.

He was still holding the condom!

" _Yeah, I got Loki's rubber._ "

Linka blinked, her own blood still rushing in her ears.

" _His what?_ "

" _Nevermind, just move your big butt out of the way._ "

She tried, and he instantly hissed.

" _I-I can't, remember? There's no room for me to go anywhere else, and besides you told me not to move cause my "big butt" is crushing your… you know what!_ " she hissed back at him.

He tried to wedge himself around anyway, but the more he moved, the more his dick grinded into her asscheeks. And when he accidentally poked her between the legs, she let out a gasp… and both siblings promptly froze up.

" _Fuck me, harder, baby. Don't stop!_ "

Good, they didn't hear her.

Lynn breathed a sigh of relief, but then he realized that… in his fear, he'd accidentally opened his hand up, and-

_Fuck!_

There was no way he'd be able to find the wrapper in the darkness.

" _No…_ "

Linka turned her head into his chest.

" _What's wrong?_ "

" _I dropped it…_ _I dropped the condom._ "

Her breath hitched and she turned back toward the rutting happening right in front of her eyes.

" _D-don't you have anything else?_ "

He shook his head, his chin rubbing her hair.

" _N-no… and it hurts even worse now than before…_ "

Her eyes focused on the mating partners on the bed.

On the sexes as they connected.

…

She could catch his load.

He could relieve his pain and hide the mess…

She drew a shaky breath and clenched her fists.

I-it wasn't a big deal, right? She was just helping her brother. Who was hurting. And needing his sister. Specifically her feminine equipment.

_Fuck him for preying on my sisterly instincts!_

" _L-Lynn, I… I-I think I know something you… c-can use._ "

His arm around her neck pulled her closer to him.

" _What?_ "

He was desperate for relief. He'd use anything. He'd-

" _Me._ "

His body froze up.

" _J-just do what Loki is… is doing to Bebé, and-_ "

She paused when she felt his other hand touch her hip.

" _A-are you sure?_ "

She closed her eyes. She felt dizzy. She wasn't honestly sure. But she couldn't just let him ache in pain while those two teens fucked like animals!

She knew deep in her heart there was only one answer she could give to her brother.

" _Yes._ "

She felt his hot breath on her skin. His hand tugged on her, and she nearly squeaked as he turned her around so she faced him.

" _Put your arms around me._ "

She threw them around his neck without a second thought. She hid her burning face in the crook of his shoulder. She whispered into his skin.

" _P-please d-don't hurt me…_ "

His hands were on her back, stroking her up and down, pulling her closer to him.

He knew she wasn't talking about sexual pain. They both knew it would happen.

She was talking about her heart; and he would never hurt that.

He promised.

" _I won't_."

As he stroked her back, he pressed his hips into hers.

Linka's breath caught as his rigid bulge touched her stomach.

He was so big!

She bit her lip and tried to control her breathing.

She'd be ok…

If Bebé can take Loki, she can take Lynn.

And besides, he's her favorite brother. He won't hurt her. He'd be gentle with her.

She managed to relax her breathing as his strokes became more daring.

When he started touching her butt, she stiffened. But she forced herself to relax to the same mantra.

_Lynn would never hurt me. Lynn would never hurt me._

She had to admit, though. The way he was touching her butt, her hips, and her thighs was pretty nice. It made her feel good and warm. She snuggled deeper into his chest, not even caring when she felt him lift her skirt up to her waist.

Her breath caught when she felt him bend his legs just a little and he poked her.

Right on the center of her panties!

She tightened her grip and held her breath.

She felt him tug her panties to the side.

_Oh, God…_

She clenched her eyes shut.

" _Ohhh, Loki, haaarder!_ "

_No, shut up! Gentle, Lynn, please be gentle…_

She felt him press against her slit and her whole body began shaking. Even though she was already soaking down there from the intense stimuli they'd been exposed to, she was still a virgin. She was still tight. She was still anxious he wouldn't fit.

He brushed his lips against her ear.

" _Relax for me, Link._ "

Her breath hitched as he grabbed one of her legs by the knee and lifted it up. Completely exposed to his seemingly monstrous cock, she just shook harder and failed to control her breathing.

" _I-I'm trying, but I'm scared…_ "

His lips touched her cheek, and her face grew warm for another reason besides embarrassment. His free hand slipped under her shirt, resting flat on her belly, and started rubbing her skin.

Only his very tip was in her virgin grasp, and already he felt so… s-so _huge_ to her.

" _You can do it, little sis. Just focus on my breathing; match yours with mine._ "

She nodded her head against his chest and really tried her best. When he sucked air in, she copied him. When he blew it out, she released her breath against his warm neck. Her nose brushed against his pulse point and she moved on instinct from his soft, comforting tone. She kissed him; her pillowy lips pressing hotly against his neck. She felt his breath hitch, and she smiled.

She wasn't the only one that had to control her breathing~

Soon, her panic melted away under his kisses, his stroking hand, and his breathing.

And she finally whispered her readiness.

" _Go ahead, Lynn._ "

Matching her breathing with his, she held him tight as she felt him nod in return.

Time seemed to stop for both of them as his dick began to spread apart her virgin flower. They couldn't hear the other couple's mating frenzy. They could only hear each other's breath, their own whispers.

" _L-Lynn, you're so big…_ "

" _You're so tight, little sis…_ "

He sounded in pain, and it worried her. She tried her best to relax for him, to give him an easy passage to her deepest core.

The hand holding her leg up was shaking, and the little breaths puffing into her neck were broken and irregular. She felt the same way. Every nerve ending in her body was on edge, waiting to fire off a series of frantic pleas.

He kissed the corner of her lips.

" _Just relax, sis,_ " he whispered to her.

Their eyes were connected as he pulled back and rocked another inch forward.

She gasped against his lips when he hit something in her pussy. Her eyes were twinkling with fear and… something else.

Something like love.

She hid her face in his neck and kissed his throat.

He felt her whisper against his skin.

" _Do it, Lynn. I… I want you to have it._ "

He kissed her hair and pulled his dick back. He held her leg with more assurance. His hand on her stomach slid around to her lower back, stroking her spine. He hummed, and the vibrations made his sister cuddle closer into him, like a cat trying to get closer to a warm car engine.

" _I want you to have mine, too, little sis._ "

She felt him start to push again and she latched her lips onto his neck.

He surged deep into her body, breaking through her hymen; the girl jumped; her butt pressing into the door, and Lynn pulled her back to him. He felt her shocked cry against his skin, thankfully covered up by a sharp moan from Bebé. His mind exploded with pleasure so intense it was almost painful.

He kept still, both for himself and for her to get used to the feeling.

Her kisses on his neck eventually turned from intense sucking to little chaste pecks. Her hands around his back let up on their death grip, and started stroking his shoulders.

He leaned down and pecked her forehead. She looked up at him, and he pecked her nose. She craned her neck closer to him, and finally they shared a deep kiss.

The pain was beginning to dull, and she knew he had to move to find his release.

She put her face back in his neck and kissed him, over and over again.

" _I'm ready._ "

He craned his neck and moaned as her lips assaulted his pulse point, as her tongue tasted his salty skin.

His hand on her back held her still as he slowly pulled back. But he didn't want to move too much. The space was so small inside the closet; just like Linka's tight girlhood. So, he set a simple rhythm, letting his cock slip out just a little, before pushing back in. He kept it up; his hips kissing her groin with each deep thrust.

Though there was another reason he didn't want to pull out all the way, or move at the speed of Lynn… His sister was still quaking, and he couldn't tell if her little gasps were painful, or delightful, or a mixture of both.

And besides all of that, the intimacy of being so close to his sister's core, her deepest place, was so overwhelming he didn't want to stray too far from it… he didn't want to leave, period.

He loved the feeling of her hips being pressed flush against his.

He loved how her heart beat like a galloping mare against his own stallion chest.

He loved having the weight of her leg in one hand, the curve of her back in his other.

He loved how exposed she let herself become _for him_.

He fucking loved it all.

Lynn nudged her hair with his nose, and she looked up. And as soon as he had a clear shot, he stole a kiss from her lips.

His hips were still rocking slowly into hers. Her hands weren't clutching onto him in anxiety. In fact, her hands had slipped under his shirt, and her nails were pressing into his shoulder blades.

Her little gasps were getting replaced by moans; getting swallowed up as their kiss turned deeper, and her tongue tasted his~

When he pulled away, his heart twanged like an arrow getting shot from a bow. For the way she was looking at him right then made him feel like he was the only boy in the entire world that she could see… _wanted to see_.

" _How d-do I feel, Lynn?_ "

She bit her puffy lip, a little swollen from how rough she'd been kissing him.

God, he wanted to keep kissing her. He wanted to kiss her all over…

He ducked his head down to her neck, and he finally returned the favor… Brushing his lips against her throat, breathing into her sensitive skin, he spoke nothing but the truth.

" _Better than anything I could imagine, Linka._ "

He attacked her vulnerable neck, holding her close, possessively, like he was afraid if he let go of her she'd flutter away like coming awake from a perfect dream.

Her body trembled as pleasure shot down her spine.

He could tell she _loved_ hearing that.

" _G-go faster, Lynn…_ "

He kissed her throat again before steadying himself. Then, he started to really pick up speed.

Their coupling was beginning to make loud, slick, slapping sounds. Her mouth was _very_ vocal, he learned; but Bebé was, too.

Even if they were being too loud, neither really cared. As her nails dragged pink lines down his toned, muscular back; as he sucked on her pulse point, giving her a mark of his love for everyone to see; as their hips moved together in quick, awkward, and rough unison… they, quite frankly, couldn't give a damn about anything else but getting closer, loving hotter, and pleading for sexual gratification from the one they loved.

" _L-Linka, I'm getting close_ …"

Lynn gasped as he pushed deep into her and held her close; just feeling her honeyed walls ripple all around him like an erotic massage.

Indeed, outside the closet doors, Loki was now laying on his back. Bebé was straddling him with her back facing him, riding him fast and hard. She was filling the whole bedroom up with her needy moans; her pussy milking his cock for everything he had like a cheap slut.

She turned her head to face him. She could tell by his own desperate moaning that he was getting close.

" _Tell me when to get off, ok?_ "

He replied by slamming his hips up and groaning under the solid contact.

Bebé cried out, grabbing her breasts with her hands; squeezing them, rolling her thumbs over her nipples.

" _Oh, God, just keep fucking me. You feel too good, baby. Ahh! Right there!_ "

Inside the closet, Lynn and Linka had their arms around each other again. Both of her legs were wrapped around his waist now. His hands were holding her bubblebutt, keeping her from tumbling.

She was looking into his eyes; not a trace of fear in them anymore, even though only his arms were keeping her up in the air.

Lynn was looking into his sister's eyes, and his lungs stopped working. He could only see complete trust inside her pupils.

She was clinging onto him with everything she had. Giving him her whole body. He literally held all of her in his hands.

" _Are you getting close, Lynn?_ "

He bit his lip to stifle a moan as she clenched tightly around him.

" _Y-yeah, especially when you do that._ "

Her cheeks were flushed, her face sweaty, but she still managed a quirky grin as she clenched onto him again. His strangled gasp made her quiver in pleasure. So she did it again. _Fuck…_ her brother's moans, his pleasure he was getting from her body, was gonna send her over the edge.

" _Stop, Linka. Y-you're gonna make me blow my load._ "

She bit her lip as she squeezed him again. Her hands, wrapped around his neck, tugged his face closer to hers. Her puffy lips ghosted over his panting mouth. So hot, so arousing… she fucking loved being this close to him.

" _Isn't that the point… to cum in me like I'm your condom?_ "

He squeezed his eyes closed as he picked up his pace.

" _Aren't you hurting, Lynn?_ "

He gasped as her nails pressed into his shoulders.

" _You need this. You need to shoot your load into your little sister._ "

Her lips seized his with such force he stumbled back into clothes. His heart stopped and he froze up, but Linka didn't care. She only wanted his hot lips on hers and her tongue in his mouth.

She also wanted him to resume fucking her senseless.

" _Why'd you stop?_ "

But she could hear it, too.

" _T-tell me when you're getting close, baby. Just-ah! ...go as much a-as you can an-nngh...and then pull out._ "

The siblings could tell by Loki's groans that he was _really_ close.

Couldn't Bebé tell?

Linka pulled herself off his lips and looked him straight in the eyes.

" _Are you ready to cum yet?_ "

His lidded eyes couldn't look away from hers; as she framed his cheeks with her hands and she pecked him on the lips.

" _A-almost._ "

She ground her hips into his.

" _What's taking so long? Don't you want to put your cum in me?_ "

He moaned as he rutted in her deeply.

" _I-I_.."

She could feel her brother's dick growing in her, filling her walls out more. His shaft was throbbing hard like a heartbeat in her loins.

Their rhythm was broken when Loki drilled Bebé so hard she fucking screamed.

" _Oh, God, babe…_ "

" _Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck meee!_ "

" _B-babe, I… oh, God… too late._ "

She moaned, and Lynn's cock twitched at the sound; so deep in his sister.

He kept pounding her, his hands kneading her butt.

" _I-I'm ready, Link…_ "

She kissed his mouth softly, nipping his bottom lip.

" _Cum for your little sister. Give her all your cum._ "

" _O-oh, God…_ "

He took her lips with his as he pulled her tightly to him. His whole body shaking, he felt his cock twitch and jerk.

Linka groaned as he started filling her up.

As their climaxes reached the peak and the two fell from heaven in each other's embrace, the moaning inside the bedroom also reached its pinnacle momentum.

Loki was moaning and crying out his girlfriend's name as she pumped her hips to his.

She was pleading for him to keep going, to fuck her just a little longer.

As Lynn and Linka separated their lips; their sexes still coupled, and her pussy still squeezing his and coaxing more drops of cum from her brother… they froze when Bebé cursed.

" _Loki! Why does it feel so wet down there? Did you just cum in me!?_ "

" _S-sorry, babe._ "

" _What the fuck!? Did you just impregnate me!?_ "

Linka and Lynn looked into each other's eyes again; not paying attention to the two teens now hurrying to clean up their mess.

" _L-Linka, I…_ "

She shook her head.

" _I wanted it, too._ "

She looked to the side and bit her lip.

She'd started having her period just a few months ago.

Lynn helped her legs to the floor, grunting as her pussy clenched around his over-sensitized cock.

" _S-sorry,_ " his little sis blushed as her hand crept down her stomach.

Lynn groaned as her fingers wrapped around his dick, slowly pulling him out.

When he slipped out, she stuffed her pussy with three fingers, crying out at the sensations on her sore walls.

" _What are you doing?_ " he asked in surprise as she pushed her fingers in deeper, her palm resting on her thin patch of pubic hair.

She looked in his eyes, praying she looked sexy.

" _K-keeping it in until I can get rid of it._ "

" _B-but, Linka, wha-_ "

She pushed a finger to his lips.

" _It'll be ok, Lynn. Now, help me fix my clothes._ "

His eyes worried over her. His hands moved over her body, fretting over her clothing, making sure Linka looked like her perfect self.

Soon, they were ready to escape.

Lynn peeked through the door.

The room was empty.

He opened the closet door and took a single step outside…

Nothing.

His sister stayed close behind him. He understood his job. He had to get her to the bathroom quickly so she can get rid of his load, and keep any of their brothers from seeing her with her hand in her skirt.

As they passed the bed, the siblings looked over and saw a nice wet patch in the center. And some pale, creamy fluid had dripping along the sheets, along the floor…

Lynn gulped.

Better hurry quick before it's too late.

They entered the hallway, and the coast was clear.

Linka hurried into the bathroom, and Lynn pecked her cheek.

" _Message me when you're back in your room._ "

She nodded and shut the door.

She went to the toilet seat. She tugged her bottoms down and sat down.

Her fingers were still plugging her hole.

She could feel his warmth inside her body, could feel it moving around as she wiggled her butt on the seat.

She thought about what happened to Bebé…

She bit her lip as she reached down toward a little basket mom kept by the toilet just for the girls of the house.

She pulled out a tampon and held it close to her groin.

She held her breath as she slipped her fingers out.

As soon as they were clear, she could see a drop of cum trying to escape; and she pushed the tampon into her pussy, trapping his sperm inside.

She groaned at the feeling of being full once again. Though it was nothing compared to her brother's cock.

She looked at her three fingers that were finally free to wiggle around. Each had some of Lynn's spunk on them. She raised them up and sniffed them. His essence was musky, just like him. Her pink tongue touched one of her fingers. It tasted weird, but not bad. She… she actually kinda liked it~

She remembered what she told him earlier.

They couldn't leave a mess behind.

Her core twinged as her eyes darkened.

She couldn't leave any mess behind…

Not one drop.

She put her lips around her finger and suckled on his cum until the digit was clean. She pulled off with a wet _pop_. And then, she serviced her other two fingers.

She stood up and pulled her bottoms back up. She reached a hand down her panties and pressed the tampon just a little deeper, groaning at how good it felt.

But it wasn't the same.

Her body was beginning to cool down.

She frowned in the mirror.

Her flushed cheeks were turning back to normal.

And already, her brother's kisses and touches were like ghostly memories caressing her body.

She leaned over the sink to look closer at her neck in the mirror, and she smiled.

He'd made a bright pink mark on her throat.

She turned around and started for the door, a goofy grin on her cheeks.

Lynn _loved_ her~ And she had the love marks to prove it!

Looking out the door, she couldn't see anybody…

So, she hurried to her bedroom, and shut the door behind her.

It was getting dark out. They'd missed their chance for dinner, but it was ok. She wasn't hungry for food anymore.

Her tongue tasted his lingering flavor on her lips.

Well, maybe she _was_ a _little_ interested in having a snack.

She changed into her orange nightie. And, not even thinking twice about it, she slipped her panties off and tossed them aside.

She hopped under the covers and shivered.

She felt so cold now without his warm body hugging her.

She turned on her side and grabbed her phone.

_hey im in bed_

_oh gud_

_its "good" you dweeb_

_so? :P_

She chuckled as she held the phone closer.

_why are you so stupid?_

He didn't answer for a few minutes, and she worried she stepped too far. They did just have sex for the first time… Her core twinged at the idea of it being their _first_ time; meaning, there'd be more times to come…

_nur :P why are you so cute?_

Her cheeks burnt and she pulled the sheets up to cover her face.

Only her eyes was peeking over the cover, looking at her phone as if Lynn was truly there in front of her.

_H-he thinks I'm cute!?_

She dropped the sheet and pulled the phone closer to her face once again.

_hey_

_wassup?_

She bit her lip.

_are you still hurting?_

She waited, and waited, and waited… a whole _minute_ … She began worrying he didn't understand what she was implying, so she added:

_;)_

His reply was instant after that.

_yeah_

She brought her knees up to her chest, laying on her side as her hands started to quake in nervous energy.

_im a little cold_

_yeah?_

_why dont we help each other out?_

_be there in 10_

She put her phone away and immediately went to work. She slipped her nightie off and laid it on the ground. She put her hands in her hair and messed it up, fanning it across her pillow. She put her arms on top the sheets so the first thing he'd see would be her shoulders, and he'd know she was naked under the sheets.

When he said ten, he actually meant seconds.

As soon as she was in position, her door opened.

It shut behind her brother.

The lock clicked.

Lynn turned around to look at her.

She heard him gasp.

His legs carried him toward her, but his mouth couldn't work right.

" _Lynn, are you ok?_ "

His eyes glistened as he looked at her. All he could see was her upper chest and her face, but that was enough for him to know.

" _You're beautiful._ "

She blushed, but didn't look away from his eyes.

" _Come to bed, Lynn._ "

She lifted the sheets and his eyes darkened as he gazed upon her naked body.

Her arm shook as she held the covers up, but she gave him as much time as he wanted to look at her. She told herself it was ok. He'd love her. He called her _beautiful!_

And above all that she didn't see the point in hiding her body from him anymore. As far as she was concerned she was his now.

He looked at her as he slipped his white t-shirt over his head and threw it aside.

Linka's eyes grew big as he dropped his shorts and boxers.

Her Lynn looked as big as Loki! T-there was no way she actually had that in her body!

But she knew one thing for certain as she licked her upper lip…

She wanted it back in her sacred place.

His knees pressed into the mattress, and then he was laying down beside her.

He laid the sheet back over them, hiding their nakedness from the rest of the world.

Her body belonged to him and his eyes only; as did his to her and her eyes.

He laid his hand on her stomach, feeling her glowing warmth radiating into his palm like a convection oven.

He stroked her, slowly going upward.

His eyes stared into hers intently as he reached the base of her budding chest.

She nodded.

" _Go ahead._ "

He cupped her boob, and she sighed.

She was so small, but she'd grow in time. And he groaned as he realized that he'd get to know her breasts at every stage of her life.

He looked from her chest down to her stomach, to between her legs.

" _Did you…?_ "

She didn't answer.

He looked back up at her face.

" _Link?_ "

She leaned over and kissed him, placing an arm around his neck.

" _I didn't want to make a mess._ "

He scowled at her.

But she just grabbed his hand and pushed it between her legs.

When he felt the tampon, he grew even more confused.

" _Why?_ "

She rolled toward him, slipping a leg between his.

" _I told you already, Lynn. I wanted it, too._ "

She kissed him.

" _You put yourself in my body to help your pain go away._ "

She pressed her slick heat against his thigh; feeling his hardened cock poke her stomach.

" _I won't throw you away, or waste it._ "

She clung to him and rolled them back over…

She was on her back with her legs spread wide, and Lynn was resting atop her, with his dick laying on her belly.

" _So, anytime you start to hurt, don't hide from me, Lynn._ "

She brushed her hands on his cheek as she looked deeply into his eyes; so full of love and wanting…

" _Use my body, big brother. It's yours. It's always been yours._ "

Her hand slid down between their bodies. Her fingers wrapped around his length and she guided him to her wet opening.

She plucked the tampon from her depths and her lips trembled as his warm cum began spilling out of her core.

She grabbed his shaft once more and pressed him to her lips…

Lynn gulped as he fought every urge in his body to just give in and give them both what they desperately craved…

" _But, what if... what if you get-_ "

She hushed him with a kiss.

Her hips moved upward, letting him slip just the very tip inside.

" _It's ok, Lynn. I know you love me. I'm not afraid._ "

His legs tensed as he leaned down to kiss her lips, and then her chin; her jaw, her neck… her beating chest where her heart rested.

" _I'm yours, Linka._ "

He drove forward, pinning her to the bed with his body and his overwhelming love. Her cry in his ear was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

" _And you're mine._ "


End file.
